Mitsuki:The Dawn of the Snake
by LadySapphire007
Summary: One town, countless of enemies, and one ninja to face them all. Mitsuki, the Snake of Konoha. What path will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

After years of waiting they're finally going to be genins.

Sort of.

They thought they were, and almost reaching graduation but a sudden announcement was told by their Shino-sensei the next day after the Parent Conference.

And this day was one of the loudest days of the class.

"Everyone I want you to be quiet and listen carefully for I have a very important announcement to make." Shino announced they wouldn't have followed him if he hadn't said the word important.

 _They're quite obedient today._ Shino wondered. _Maybe the parent conference is really paying off._

"Good now everyone as you have known you'll be having your graduation next week. And-"

"HELL YEAH WE WILL, DATEBASA!" A certain whiskered boy screamed as he jumped from his sit.

 _Maybe it really didn't pay off, should've known._ Shino thought.

"Okay, if you'll be quiet now Boruto. I was going to say that an examination is to be held before that." Shino finished.

As expected everyone complained.

"Another examination!? But I thought we're good enough now." Denki complained.

"But does that mean I wouldn't possibly have the box of potato chips as a graduation gift?" ChouChou stiffened.

"No ChouChou breathe in, Breathe out." Sarada calmed her friend down.

"Examination huh. Don't worry everyone! We'll ace it!" Boruto as always motivated everyone.

"What a drag." Shikadai commented.

"Bu-u-ut we-e're all re-ad-d-y to be ge-genin." Sumire stuttered.

"I thought mom said academy was easy." Inojin facepalmed.

"Geez, who would've thought I wouldn't get out of here untattered." Iwabe grunted.

All the while Mitsuki kept smiling to their complains making Shino feel uncomfortable.

"Everyone, everyone, before you complain this event will not affect your graduation in any way." Shino said.

"IT WON'T?" Everyone asked.

"Yes it won't." Shino will make sure of that. "But instead this examination is to test how strong you really are in the field of battle, it will test your abilities, and your will as a ninja."

Everyone nodded.

"So everyone I'm giving you today's time for class as your time for individual training for tomorrow. I wouldn't want any of you going up the stage looking lanky." Shino smiled.

"Yes, SENSEI!" They recited.

"Dismissed." And Shino-sensei went about to his office.

 _Raikage-sama, please don't go all out on them._ Shino wished.

-C-U-T—

 **Uzumaki House**

"I'm back Oka-san! Himawari!" Boruto screamed signalling his presence to every person in the house.

"You're back early big brother!" Himawari ranto hug her dear old brother.

"Yeah, sorry Himawari, I can't play with you right now, I have training to do." Boruto smiled and patted Himawari's head.

"Can I watch? Can I? Can I?" Himawari jumped as she asked.

"Okay, okay. How can I resist?" Boruto chuckled as he was grabbed by his younger sister towards the backyard.

"Be careful not to destroy anything, Boruto!" Hinata shouted from the kitchen.

"I won't mom!" Boruto assured his mother.

Of course he did.

-C-U-T—

 **Uchiha House**

"Training?" Sakura asked her only daughter preparing her ninja tools.

"Yes mom, we're having a field examination tomorrow and I have to train." Sarada replied as she finished packing and planted a kiss on her mother's cheek.

"Okay but be sure to be back before dinner." Sakura patted her daughter's head.

"I will mama!" Sarada shouted.

"Sorry I can't train with you today." Sasuke apologized to his daughter.

"It's okay papa, I know you have something important to do. But just be sure you'll be there for dinner later." Sarada reminded him and kissed his cheek.

"You too." Sasuke smiled at his daughter, "Be careful and don't train too much."

"I won't papa." And Sarada went on her way to the training grounds.

-C-U-T—

 **ON A ROOFTOP OF A BULDING**

"Another examination." Mitsuki thought as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop to his personal training ground a.k.a the most dangerous forest in Konoha with a huge KEEP OUT SIGN on it.

"Raiton, Snake Bite." He formed and hit all the leaves falling from the tree burning them to crisps.

"Shino-sensei was looking at me the whole time he said the announcement." He contemplated as he performed jutsu after jutsu.

"I'm being tested huh. When is this going to end." He finished angrily as he kicked a single tree with a powerful kick that sent all the trees on its way to fall down by force.

"Let's see." Mitsuki said as he jumped on a tall tree. "1, 2, 3…,54."

"Time to get my shovel, 54 trees to plant." And he took a shovel and some tree seeds from his secret hideout and started planting 54 trees.

 _This is going to take a lot of time._ Mitsuki regretted although he finished planting everything with lightning speed.

-C-U-T—

The next day…

"I see everyone has been training hard!" Konohamaru greeted the incoming students who looked excited for the match.

"If only mom didn't force me to. What a drag." Shikadai yawned as he, Inojin and ChouChou entered the examination area.

"Now, now everyone line up!" Konohamaru ordered.

The soon to be genins gathered and lined up facing Konohamaru.

"Now looks like everyone is here." Konohamaru commented as he looked at each student.

"Excuse me, Konohamaru-sensei but Mitsuki isn't here yet." Sarada countered with her hand raised up.

"What do you mean, Uchiha-san" Mitsuki asked suddenly appearing behind her surprising her.

"Mitsuki!" Everyone screamed.

"You're late, Mitsuki. Trained hard yesterday?" Asked Boruto motioning his friend to line up beside him.

"Maybe." Mitsuki answered and settled beside Boruto.

"Actually he's been here since 3 hours ago."Konohamaru said.

"THAT EARLY!?" Boruto shouted.

"Anyways, now that everyone's here we start by introducing you to your oponents." Konohamaru said moving aside to show his comrades. "That would be Anko-sensei, Shino-sensei, and ME."

"What? We're going against our senseis?" Everyone murmured.

"Now now for the game mechanics, you see these?" Konohamaru showed them three bells. "These represents our life. Each of us will have one. But you kids will have three each of you." Everyone was handed their own bells.

"For fairness and since we're quite generous we're giving you three chances of life to get our bells while we only get one life to get all your bells. You should be carefull not to underestimate us." KOnohamaru explained."And now showing you the fun part of the exam…" Konohamaru pulled the cloth covering the items hidden on the table.

Everyone was amazed.

It was a variation of weapons, kunais, mallets, swords, claws, naginatas, shurikens, and more.

"These are weapons and you can see numbers on them, we will have a lottery for it. So it would be based on fate on what weapons you will acquire and you would use during the battle, it depends on how you would use them, or whether you will use them." Shino-sensei explained.

"Now everyone please pick a number here." Anko-sensei motioned them to her. "Then please go to Shino-sensei to claim your weapon."

Boruto as hyped as always was the first one to pick and went to Shino for the weapon.

"Shurikens?" Boruto asked bewildered.

"It suits you." Shino commented.

"But Shino-sensei! I wanted a-" Boruto was cut off by Iwabe who pushed him.

"Not fair." Huffed Boruto as he sat down on a log to wait for the others.

"Next." Shino-sensei called ignoring the uncontented Boruto.

"Mallet, huh." Iwabe smiled for having the weapon he just needed.

"Next!"

"Smoke bombs?" Denki asked.

"Next!"

"A bamboo stick. I bet this will make me yo-yo- oh no, everyone is looking at me." Metal Lee shaked.

"Next!"

"A Kunai?" Sumire commented.

"Next!"

"A short sword." Inojin smiled for getting his perfect weapon.

"Next!"

"A scythe? What a drag." Shikadai complained for having acquired a large weapon.

"Next!"

"Chained ball?" Chouchou looked at her weapon disgustingly.

"Next!"

"A dagger?" Sarada wondered no sure if she's proficient in this skill yet.

"Next!"

"So you're giving me a sword, Shino-sensei?" Mitsuki smirked.

 _So my guess is right._ Mitsuki thought.

"Next!"

-C—U—T—

After everyone has finally picked their weapons someone came.

"Rokudaime-sama!" The three senseis bowed at the former hokage.

"ROKUDAIME-SAMA!?" The students followed suit.

"Ara, ara no need to bow." Kakashi dismissed.

"Of course not ne? Kakashi-oji-san, dattebasa." Boruto confidently stepped forward to meet him.

"See, just like your father." Kakashi concluded.

"I am not lke my father." Spat Boruto.

"And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Rokudaime-sama on official business." Kakashi scolded.

To which Boruto ignored and went back to his place.

"So the special guest for this examination is our very own Rokudaime-sama." Chouchou melted.

"Yes I am, and I'll be the one you're all fighting with." Kakashi smiled.

"HUH?" They were all shocked.

Everyone murmured to each other.

"See this bell?" Kakashi showed them the golden bel unlike the bronze that theyre carrying nor the silver that the senseis are carrying. "If you get this bell from me, you'll not only be the powerful student of this class but also you'll be able to pass the Chuunin exams without a finch."

"CHUUNIN EXAM PASS TICKET?"

"IS HE SERIOUS?"

"Of course I am, only if you can beat me." Kakashi sternly said.

"But before you can get to Rokudaime-sama, you'll have to defeat us first." Konohamaru oriented.

"We will start in a few minutes." Kakashi announced.

"NO WE START NOW!" Boruto screamed and took out his shurikens to Kakashi and was shocked to hit air alone.

"You need to learn to be patient, Boruto." Kakashi scolded. "Fine we start now."

Kakashi then disappeared along with the their senseis.

And of course everyone ran blindly to Kakashi without knowing where he is.

Everyone but…


	2. Chapter 2

But team Ino-shika-cho.

"They're stupid." Chouchou commented.

"And idiotic." Inojin criticized.

"Anyways let's check out how my gps works." Shikadai said as he opened the device.

"Actually Shikadai, it didn't work." Inojin said as he took out a tracking device from a tree.

"Damn, what a drag." And they all ran after Kakashi.

-C-U-T—

"You sure this is the direction Boruto?" Sarada doubted as she, Mitsuki, Iwabe, Denki, and Sumire followed Boruto.

"Of course it is!" Boruto confidently said.

"Yup indeed it is." Konohamaru said.

Everyone stopped and turned back to see Konohamaru waving at them.

MItsuki pulled his katana out when,

"We got this." Iwabe and Denki said.

The four nodded at them and continued on.

"Letting them run, Konohamaru-sensei?" Iwabe asked.

"They'll never get the bell anyway, nor you'll get mine." Konohamaru spoked seriously.

"Iwabe-san, are you sure about this?" Denki asked nervously.

"Of course I am." Iwabe said confidently. "We'll prove all of them wrong, Denki."

"Let's fight." Konohamaru danced.

-C-U-T-

"Don't worry about them guys, Iwabe and Denki are strong now." Boruto assured them as they leaped branch after branch.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Boruto. There's a reason why they always said there's always a difference between a sensei and a student." Mitsuki countered.

"I agree with Mitsuki. Being over too confident might get us in trouble. You're underestimating them too much." Sarada said.

"Bah bah bah, I always hate it when you two team up, dattebassa!" Boruto complained.

"But they're right, Boruto." Shino appeared from behind a tree.

"SHI-shino-sensei!" Sumire screeched.

And they all draw their weapons.

"Boruto, Mitsuki, go ahead. Me and Sumire will handle this." Sarada ordered.

Both of them nodded and ran off to Kakashi.

 _Mitsuki prevent him from doing something stupid if you can._ Sarada and Sumire thought.

"Well, let's fight."

Sharingan and a summoning jutsu went out.

-C-U-T-

"THIS PIECE OF SHIT!" Shikadai angrily screamed as he tried to hit his enemy with his scythe combine with the shadow-jutsu.

"Arm-Enlargement- Jutsu!" Chouchou shouted as she tried to hit the impregnable enemy with her huge arms.

"I'll make another one!" Inojin announced as he draw various monsters to defeat the monster they were currently facing.

It was a human sized one, very grayish, and drips a graying substance, it was somewhat a figure of a monster with no face at all just all gray.

"Everyone our chakras will deplete all the way if we don't run now!" Shikadai warned.

Both of his teammates nodded.

Inojin drew a bird and fetch his teammates from above narrowy avoiding the monstrous thing they started to call Gray Guy.

"Who knew the senseis would send out a monster to kill us." Inojin said as he soared in the sky.

"Unless they didn't send out any monsters." Shikadai counter making them both look at his way.

"Think about it, they never warned us about those things, two, that thing was aiming to kill us not test us." Shikadai huffed.

"We should tell sensei about this." Chouchou declared.

"Agreed." Inojin nodded.

"Well hopefully they wouldn't believe it was a sick lie we're making so they would lower down their defences. What a drag." Shikadai said.

-C-U-T-

"So this is, the power of a jounin." Metal Lee and the other students huffed.

"Told you don't underestimate us." Anko-sensei said as she licked her own lips while holding a huge bunch of bells.

"ATTACK!" One of his classmates blindly screamed.

Let's just say Metal Lee was the smartest one not to lose the single bell he only have left while they all did.

 _Why me!?_ Metal thought nervously.

-C-U-T-

"I see you have the sharingan already, but you still don't master using it." Shino commented as he kicked Sarada away from the bell.

"And you, your kunai skills are refined, but not enough to defeat me." Shino commented as he dodged and kicked Sumire away from him too."

"We can't beat him Sarada-chan." Sumire spoked.

"Of course we can't beat Shino-sensei, we're just giving time for Boruto and Mitsuki." Sarada replied.

 _There's a reason why they say there's a big difference between a teacher and a student._ Mitsuki, I see your definitely right.

-C-U-T-

"Denki!" Iwabe screamed for his friend as Denki's bells got taken by Konohamaru fortunately he still have one left.

"Damn" and Iwabe also continued attacking with a lone bell left.

 _I told you stop underestimating me._ Konohamaru thought and blocked the incoming attacks effortlessly.

-C-U-T—

"Boruto, you go ahead." Mitsuki said as he suddenly stopped.

"Why?" Boruto asked looking back at his friend.

"I have to do something." And Mitsuki disappeared.

"Well, whatever do your thing." Boruto said and continued toward Kakashi's presumably hiding spot.

 _I will defeat you, Oji-san! Just you wait!_ And he ran to Kakashi blindly.

He reached Kakashi's hiding spot on the ground near the largest tree in the forest.

"As expected of you, Boruto." Kakashi spoked, casually jumping down from a branch.

"Heh, I'll definitely defeat you Kakashi-oji-san." Boruto smiled confidently.

"And as I've told you, don't underestimate your enemies. You should listen to your friend more." Kakashi said.

"Well, oji-san. You know me, I don't listen to anyone, dattebasa!" Boruto countered.

"Just like your dad, the last word I mean, it's true what you say, your dad's completely different from you." Kakashi smiled.

"Finally you agree!" Boruto triumphantly said.

"He's even better that you'll ever be when he was at this age." Kakashi said sternly.

Angrily of course Boruto attacked.

 _Naruto, to be clear I warned you._ Kakashi thought.

-C-U-T-

"Anko-sensei!" Chouchou screamed from above to the fat yet beautiful woman below.

"Finally, I have been waiting for another round for a very long time." Anko greeted her students as they've landed.

"YOU GUYS!" Metal shouted running towards his classmates tear-eyed.

"Anko-sensei, we're not looking for a fight." Shikadai immediately said noticing his sensei's stance.

"Not looking for a fight?" Anko sounded surprised. "Are you giving up on the exams now?"

"NO!" They all screamed.

"Then what is it that you need from me?" Anko said smiling at the kids.

And they told her the whole Gray Guy thing.

"You're right." Anko confirmed. "We didn't send out any monsters for this exam."

They all shuddered at the dreaded answer.

"Then, we're all going to-" Metal was about to sya something even more dreadful but was cut off.

"Go to the other sensei's and the Rokudaime-sama as soon as possible." Anko-sensei stood straight. "The exam today is off, Inojin if you may."

At the signal Inojin released 3 birds.

And all 5 flew toward the others with a warning.

-C-U-T-

"We didn't land a single hit." Iwabe said angrily.

"Iwabe-san we should escape now or we'll lose." Denki complained.

"But we can't just-"

"KONOHAMARU-SAN!" Anko screamed from above.

Konohamaru looked up to see Anko and the student that landed safely on the small clearing.

"Anko-sensei exam is still going on we can't stop for a snack." Konohamaru said to the older woman.

"This is something more important, the exams will have to stop now." Anko announced.

"WHAT?" All three of them said, Iwabe and Denki wlaking towards the group from a tree.

"But why?" Konohamaru asked.

And Shikadai related the events to him to the shock of his sensei and classmates.

"We need to go to Rokudaime-sama." Konohamaru concluded."Fast."

And they all flew toward the Rokudaime.

-C-U-T-

"Kanton, Fireball no jutsu!" Sarada attacked at the incoming bugs at her.

"Nue, SCREACH!" Sumire ordered.

While Shino effortlessly blocked there attacks.

He was about to counter when-

"STOOPPP!" Shouted Konohamaru from above and the group landed near the waterfalls.

"What is it Konohamaru?" Shino asked.

"Why is everyone here?" Sarada and Sumire asked surprised to see her classmates with the senseis.

"We have an emergency Shino-sensei." Konohamaru explained the recent happening to the ones who haven't heard it.

"We have to go to Rokudaime-sama." Shino seriously said.

And they all jumped and flew towards the former Hokage's direction.

-C-U-T-

"ROKUDAIME-SAMA!" They all screamed from above finally reaching the Hokage.

"Finally another opponent." Kakashi said. "But why are you all here?" He asked when they all landed.

"Boruto-kun!" Sumire screamed as he ran toward the beaten up Boruto who's a little conscious but can't move that properly.

"Geez told him not to be overconfident." Sarada commented.

And Konohamaru relayed the events to Kakashi.

"Where are the other students?" Kakashi asked.

"I did a head count earlier, out of 30 I defeated 10 and delievered them safely out of the forest." Anko said.

"I counter 7 out of 30 and send them back aside from these to that makes it a total of 17." Konohamaru reported.

"And I have fought 4 aside from these two, they were already sent back so that makes it 21." Shino reported.

"So 21 in total, 9 left but all I see right now is 8." Kakashi said.

"Where's Mitsuki?" Sarada asked.

"He sa-said he had something to do." Boruto spoke as Sumire helped him to stand.

And everyone was startled as they heard a huge bomb from afar coming from a very large clearing where Konoha ninja mock battles were held from time to time.

"Let's go." Kakashi ordered.

"But the kids?" Konohamaru asked.

"Will go with us, they have a lesson to learn when they see how a real fight is." Kakashi said motioning to Inojin to make a few more birds and they all flew towards the commotion.


	3. Chapter 3

What they saw shook them all.

"How did he?" Shikadai asked.

They all saw hundreds of Gray Guys lying in around the clearing with a golden eyed boy standing strong in the middle, his katana in hand continuing slaying the Grey Guys with ease.

"We can't just let the kid have the fun eh?" Kakashi said as he ran and attacked a Grey Guy. "Anko stay here and watch out for the kids, if it's what as Konohamaru says, they can't defeat those. Don't let them join the fight but make them watch and learn."

"Yes, Rokudaime-sama." Anko affirmed.

"Shino and Konohamaru you go with me." Kakashi was about to join the battle when.

"What about Mitsuki?" Sarada asked in concern.

Kakashi looked at her and said, "If he defeated hundreds of those without a sweat. He'll be fine."

 _Oh Sasuke's gotta love hearing this._ Kakashi smirked in his mind.

And they ran to attack.

-C-U-T-

"Raiton, Snake bite!" Mitsuki shouted as he tazered a dozen of the Grey Guys as well as slashing them with his Katana.

"Raiton, Lightning Burst!" Someone shouted from behind him making him look back to see the former hokage himself performing his famous lightning techniques.

"Thought you needed some help." Kakashi said. "Even though you don't really need one."

"I appreciate the help Rokudaime-sama." Mitsuki said as he continued killing the Grey Guys. "We'll finish this in no time, only a few hundred of them left."

And they continued to fight as the rest of the students watched them amazed.

"They're awesome!" Metal commented.

"They're really good." Inojin agreed.

"And Mitsuki can even stand with them." Shikadai commented. "If I am to be honest, he's in a way different league than us."

"He must've used some trick." Boruto sighed not wanting anyone above him.

After several minutes of fighting they're finally down to half a hundred.

"Rokudaime-sama, Shino-sensei. We have enough for the investigation right?" Mitsuki asked.

"We have more than plenty." Konohamaru replied.

And knowing the boy in just a few minutes of interaction, Kakashi signalled the others to move back.

"Kanton! Firestorm no jutsu!" Mitsuki leaped up and released a small ball of fire that turned into an even larger one after hitting the ground burning the Grey Guys to crisps.

 _Finally, and now the fun part begins._

Everyone watched at the display of power as the former Hokage walked towards them.

"See everyone, this is not a ninja." Kakashi said. "This is something even far more greater than a ninja." He commented looking at the golden eyed boy with pride.

Everyone watched amazed even the Senseis.

"Rokudaime-sama, you know what this means." Anko asked Kakashi in a whisper.

"Yes, Orochimaru is clearly sending a message not to get on his son's badside. It would be the doom of Konoha to make an enemy out of him." Kakashi lazily said.

 _Orochimaru, you overdid it this time._ Kakashi and the other senseis thought.

And they waited until Mitsuki came back as the flames died down.

"That's one heck of a power you got there kid!" Konohamaru said as he patted the boy's shoulder.

"Yes, but it's not strong yet." Mitsuki countered.

 _NOT STRONG YET!? WHAT IS HE A MONSTER?_ Everyone student thought.

"So what tricks did you pull out this time, Mitsuki?" Boruto asked his friend spitefully.

"I didn't use any tricks, Boruto." Mitsuki replied smiling at his friend.

"I don't believe you. I know you did something, did you drink a pill? Injected something? What is it tell me?" Boruto grew impatient as he shook his friend's shoulders.

"Boruto stop it. Gold eyes didn't use any trick. Sarada can confirm it." Kakashi ordered.

"He didn't Boruto." Sarada said closing her sharingan.

"I know he did and I will find out how!" Boruto screamed as he kicked a rock and stomped away followed by Sumire, Iwabe and Denki who tried to stop him.

"That was some power you got there, Mitsuki." Shikadai commented.

"Yes indeed, but it's not strong enough." Mitsuki countered.

"Okay everyone, as I said this test does not affect anything so you don't have to redo this test. Although it's good to say not of you got a chuunin ticket, it's better to know that most of you learned your lesson." Kakashi declared.

"Never underestimate your enemies." They all recited.

"Correct and that applies to us all."Kakashi confirmed. "Everyone dismissed."

And everyone went to their separate ways.

 _Naruto, no matter how busy you are, we need to talk._ Kakashi thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

HOKAGE'S OFFICE

"Come in." Naruto said raising his head from the pile of paperworks quickly before the person at the door can see that he was resting.

"Naruto you need to rest too." Kakashi commented.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei! How did it went?" while still pretending to read the papers at hand.

"We need to talk." Kakashi said as he entered and sat lazily on one of the couches in the room.

Naruto noticing his sensei's tone immediately ceased his acting and leaned back to his chair. "it's Boruto, isn't it?" He sighed.

Kakashi eyeing Naruto's posture and sense his disappointment but quickly interjected. "Well that and there's something going on."

"Going on?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we've been attacked." Kakashi stated.

"ATTACKED!? I DIDN'T RECEIVE WARNING SIGNALS FROM HERE!" Naruto shocked and faced Kakashi with a spite of anger directed to himself for not knowing.

"That must be because we took care of it." Kakashi said.

"Oh, thanks Kakashi-sensei. How about the kids?" Naruto calmed.

"Oh, well they're alright aside from a few scratches and bruises from us. Though you might wanna see your kid." Kakashi reported.

"He overdid it?" Naruto asked.

"Even worse, he underestimated." Kakashi sighed.

"I don't get it sensei… I talked to him, asked him his problems, advised him, and thought everything is okay now and then a day after he changes again. What did I do wrong…" Naruto exasperated.

"Naruto, maybe it's not you. Don't be so hard on yourself." Kakashi comforted. "That kid has not matured enough yet, just give him time and he'll change his views for the good plus he's actually a good kid, he just needs more experience."

"Thanks sensei." Naruto smiled solemnly. "The Attacker?"

"You mean attackers. About 400 of them. Grey, human like figure, monster looking structure of unknown species but it is still currently being tested right now. Very strong individually that a genin can't beat, a chuunin would've probably have a chance and a jounin can defeat it." Kakashi reported.

"I'll investigate deeper about this. Not to offend you sensei but you beat them all within 5 minutes before warning signal?" Naruto asked.

"I have konohamaru and shino helping me in beating a hundred in quick time." Kakashi said.

"And the rest?" Naruto asked.

"Gold eye boy killed them with lightning speed and some burned to crisps." Kakashi replied.

"Gold eye boy? You mean Mitsuki?" Naruto said surprised. "I mean it wouldn't be so shocking for a son of Orochimaru, but that fast?"

"Yes, that boy is someone we wouldn't want to be enemies with." Kakashi `commented. "Not that we're going to be enemies with him. He seems to be friendly with your son."

"Yeah, him and Bouto are good friends." Naruto smiled.

"Kinda." Kakashi said raising an eyebrow from Naruto.

"It's my son isn't it?" Naruto sighed.

"Yes. He's mad right now knowing that his friend is on a different league than him." Kakashi said to Naruto's disappointment.

"He didn't say anything to the boy did he?" Naruto feared for the worse.

"Kinda." Kakashi replied.

"I have to talk to him later." Naruto reminded himself. "How about Sasuke's daughter?"

"She did the complete opposite." Kakashi said.

"Opposite?" Naruto asked.

"She admired him." Kakashi smiled.

"Ohh." Naruto smiled too knowingly.

Sasuke's gonna have a fit. They both thought.

UCHIHA HOUSE

"SHANAROO! WHO DID THAT TO YOU!?" Sakura exclaimed running to her daughter after seeing her ninja clothes in tatters.

"Mom, I'm fine." Sarada said as he was crushed into a bone crushing hug from her mother.

"Can't breathe." Sarada said.

"Sorry," Sakura said as she released her daughter. "Any scratches, bruise?" She ask releasing green chakra on her hands and checking her daughter.

"No mom, I healed them already." Sarada claimed proudly.

"MY DAUGHTER GROWING UP!" Sakura exclaimed with pride.

"Who's growing up?" Sasuke asked as he entered the house removing his cloak.

"Papa!/SASUKE-KUN!" the girls shouted and gave him a hug.

"Can't breathe." Sasuke said. "Am I late or something?"

"You just made it in time Sasuke-kun!" Sakura giggled as she dragged Sasuke towards the dining room while Sarada changed her clothes.

The Uchihas sat and ate their dinner.

"So how was the exam Sarada? I heard Kakashi was there." Sasuke asked while munching tomatoes.

"It went okay papa." Sarada replied.

"Okay?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question.

"Well it was okay until gray monsters appeared and attacked us." Sarada said.

"Are you hurt?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"Nope I didn't engage the fight with them since Kakashi sensei told us to watch instead." Sarada said.

"Aw, sensei better not send my baby home with scars." Sakura said.

"Although it's unnatural for Kakashi to not let the students fight monsters for experience." Sasuke commented.

"Oh, it was because they're really strong papa. Even the Ino-Shika-Chou team can't defeat one." Sarada defended. "And there was a lot of them, if it weren't for Mitsuki we would've encountered one."

"Mitsuki?" Both parents asked curiously.

"Yeah, he singlehandedly killed hundreds of them alone without a sweat." Sarada said with admiration which didn't went unnoticed by Sasuke.

"This single kid, you say, killed hundreds of them, without a sweat, when a team of genins, can't even defeat one?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes papa." Sarada confirmed.

"Then why do you look sad." Sasuke asked softly.

Sarada sighed, "It's just that, Mitsuki, I don't get it. If he has that huge amount of power, talent, and skill… why didn't he tell us? Or showed us during missions? Or even trainings? It's like he doesn't want it to be shown. But why now? I mean yes it's a desperate situation that he has to go all out, or some of it out, but I just don't get it. He's really strong yet he chose to study in an academy when he clearly excels at everything. Why is he even in the academy!?"

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other in understanding of their daughter's speech.

"Sarada," Sakura started. "Sometimes people would hide their strengths because they're afraid."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" Sarada asked in shock.

"Afraid of loss, afraid that if they would do such thing they would lose something precious." Sakura stated smiling sweetly at her daughter.

"Losing something precious?" Her daughter asked curiously.

"Yes, Sarada. And you'll have to figure out what it means on your own." Sasuke excitedly said.

Sarada sipped her soup disappointedly for not getting an actual answer.

"In any case Sarada, all you have to do is train more and match him, not because you want to be above or drag behind but because you want to be there beside him letting him know that he isn't alone." Sakura stated brightening Sarada's mind.

"Thank you mama, papa." Sarada thanked happily now that she has a clear vision on what to do.

MITSUKI'S FOREST

"I should've handled it more covertly." Mitsuki contemplated as he leaned on the trunk while sitting on a branch of a tall tree. "No I didn't had a time for a decision, they were already out in an open field." He sighed again. "If only they didn't come to the scene, I shouldn't have let that one escaped to the forest."

He kept thinking and regretting about what happened earlier.

I wonder what will happen now. He thought.

Author's NOTES:

Thank you for the reviews! It really helped me and motivated me to continue writing this! MitsuSara fanfics are really rare and I have to admit I am a diehard fan of the ship and a very diehard fan of Mitsuki himself. So to whoever's reading this I am encouraging you to please support the ship and the character and also make a fanfic about him or them. I'll be waiting. And also I'm glad to tell you that the next chapter will be posted in a short while. THANK YOU!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Today is the day that you will become genins and leave the academy." Shino announced to the students in the classroom. "You've all passed the needed requirements and showed exemplary character during your study here. I do hope that you learned a lot and keep it with you till you become the dreams you have imagined. And I'm going to say this to you all, I am very proud of you."

The girls were teary-eyed while the boys tried to keep their tears in, until Namida wailed and everyone followed as well except for the hardened ones.

"SENSEIII! I'LL MISS YOU!" Namida cried as she ran to hug her sensei as the others followed suit.

Shino smiled and tap their backs. "If you need any help I will be here." And looked up to see one student sitting looking a little disturbed until he was faced with his golden eyes and a reassuring smile.

"Thank you sensei." The boy mouthed.

3 hours later

"Uzumaki Boruto!" Shino-sensei called and Boruto along with Naruto, Hinata, and Himawari went up the stage with a proud smile. Shino gave Naruto the headband in which he gave to Hinata then was passed on to Himawari who tied it on her brother's head. They took a photo before going down the stage and saying congratulations.

"Yamanaka Inojin!" Ino and Sai immediately stood up along with their son and Sai was the one who tied up the headband on top of his son's head.

"Nara Shikadai!" The Nara family went up together with Shikamaru doing the tie.

"Uchiha Sarada!" The three Uchihas went up with Sasuke doing the tie.

As the names went on Shino-sensei noticed one student who didn't brought a parent along with him.

"Mitsuki!" Mitsuki stood up upon hearing his name with a grim face and started to walk towards the stage and as he was nearing the stairs he was surprised to see a raven haired man beside him.

"Uchiha-san?" Mitsuki looked up in question to Sasuke who faced down at him.

"Let's go." Sasuke said and they both went up the stage. Everyone who was loud before went silent as they saw Uchiha Sasuke tying the headband around the golden eye boy.

Sasuke can feel Mitsuki tensed up while he tied the knot. "My family wasn't there during my graduation too." Sasuke said as Mitsuki relaxed and they both faced the camera.

Both went down the stage and were greeted by Sakura and Sarada.

"Congratulations Mitsuki!" Sakura said as she hugged the boy. "Thank you Uchiha-san." Mitsuki replied.

"Ne, how about you come to our house for dinner later?" Sakura asked the boy.

Mitsuki thought of it for a moment. "Okay."

"It'll be fun!" Sakura smiled cheerfully as well as Sarada.

After the event all went their separate ways with Mitsuki left and Sasuke who knew the boy was going to say something to him.

"Thank you Uchiha-san." Mitsuki said facing Sasuke and Sasuke turned his back. "In three days, at dawn, clearing center of your forest, be there." And he walked away.

Mitsuki was left dumbstruck.

"I hope you're okay with that father." Mitsuki said as he walked back to his home.

3 days later

Mitsuki saw Sasuke coming towards him that early morning.

"Stand up." Sasuke ordered in which Mitsuki immediately complied. Sasuke then tossed Mitsuki a simple katana. "Fight me."

"Uchiha-san?" Mistuki asked in surprised cause he knew he would definitely lose in fighting kenjutsu with the best kenjutsu user in the world.

"Starting now." Sasuke charged with multiple slashes in which Mitsuki blocked all of them except for the last one that threw him straight to a tree.

"Stand up." Sasuke said again.

"So this is how we play Uchiha-san." Mitsuki smiled wiping the drip of blood from his mouth.

"Charge." Sasuke said as Mitsuki followed his order.

If he was being serious earlier I would've been injured seriously. Mitsuki thought.

Blocking my attacks in precise movement. Good. Sasuke thought. But he wouldn't be able to that when I go all out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the crowd of people as they saw two figures slashing katana's on top of the roof.

It's been 2 hours since they have started duelling in the forest which slowly moved towards Konoha's industrial section. Both parties wouldn't give up even though you can see Sasuke haven't been scratch yet while Mitsuki's sleeves are already threatening to fall off and a neat cut on his arm.

"Want to stop now?" Sasuke asked seeing the boy panting.

"No." Mitsuki said as he charged again with multiple attacks in which Sasuke blocked all of them.

"NARUTO!" Shikamaru shouted as he ran to Naruto who has his eyes closed. "What is it Shikamaru?"

"Sasuke, he's doing a duel inside Konoha." Shikamaru reported.

"Duel? With who?" Naruto asked.

"Mitsuki." At that Naruto opened his eyes in shocked and laughed. "Took that teme quite a time. Just leave them be Shikamaru, Sasuke will stop in a while."

And he did after giving Mitsuki 3 cuts on both arms.

"Let's stop." Sasuke said sheathing his katana in which Mitsuki nodded gratefully.

"You did quite a good job." Sasuke said as he patted the boy's head and teleported them to Konoha Hospital.

"SASUKE-KUN!? SHANAROO!" That was Sasuke's cue to run away from his wife till she calms down.

A week later

"Team Seven, huh." Sasuke said as he jumped down from the tree branch he was leaning on to.

"Yes, Uchiha-san." Mitsuki replied. "If it wasn't for Boruto's persistence and Sarada's determination we wouldn't have gotten your former team number."

"Boruto, hn. Are you and the boy all good now?" Sasuke asked.

Mitsuki was silent for a moment, "We are, although it took a lot of time but I got to talk to him alone during our first mission together, I have to thank Konohamaru-sensei for that."

"Anyways, it's quite good to know." Sasuke said, and picked up a very long box behind a rock and tossed it to Mitsuki in which Mitsuki had caught without effort.

"Uchiha-san?" Mitsuki asked questioningly at the box.

"Sasuke-sensei from now on." Sasuke proclaimed. "A congratulatory gift for graduating, and a welcoming gift as my student."

Mitsuki looked shocked hearing the word student and layed the box on the ground and bent down opening it and to his surprise it was a black blade katana, with a black hilt ordained by gold circling snakes with a dark red sheath. "This is…" Mitsuki said in shocked as he picked up the blade.

"Uchiha clan's treasured katana, since it's just sitting back at the house with no one using it I'm giving it away to you." Sasuke said smirking slightly as he saw the glinting eyes of his student.

Mitsuki realizing that the sword he was holding is a sacred treasure of the Uchihas immediately went out of his trance.

"But Sasuke-sensei I-" Mitsuki stopped noticing that no matter how much he would say that he can't take the sword, his sensei would do the opposite. "Thank you sensei." Mitsuki bowed.

"Good to know you like it." Sasuke smiled for a moment. "Now let's start training."

Needless to say, Mitsuki had to plant thrice the amount he usually does.

Author's Note:

Sorry I didn't update this sooner than expected, I had quite a rough time with my friends and I keep losing them. I will do update weekly or regularly depends on what will happen. But I do tell you that I am going to finish this series. It will most like end with 50 plus chapters hehe since I'm planning to make this fanfiction in a long run. Please do make Mitsuki or Mitsusara fanfics tho xd it keeps me motivated. Thank you so much for reading this, I hope you don't mind some errors.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Boruto!" Sarada exclaimed warning her friend of the incoming attack to his right.

"I got it!" Boruto shouted back stealing the pouch from his attacker. "Mitsuki!" he shouted as he threw the pouch somewhere in which his friend with flexible arms caught.

"Got it." Mitsuki said as he attacked his opponents with the katana.

Months have already passed, the new team seven already has the reputation for having a hundred percent mission success rate. It's already a well-known fact around the village that Sasuke Uchiha has been tutoring the whole team with ninjutsu and weapons jutsu whenever Konohamaru has to attend meetings and "To be a Hokage" lessons with Tsunade and Shizune. Weeks of suffering in Naruto's part from Boruto nagging for a B class mission have ended when a sudden report came.

"But dad! We're already too awesome for catching cats, delivering letters, and selling candies! We want some action! C'mon give us the higher rank ones." Boruto tried to persuade his father whose final answer is still a big fat no. "Boruto, you're still genin. B and C class missions are only authorized for chunins and jounins unless-"

"Unless the hokage gives these genins authority to do so!" Boruto finished smiling smugly.

"I just wish sometimes that you inherited my stupidness instead of my hidden smarts." Naruto sighed.

Boruto raised an eyebrow at this, "You mean mum's smarts."

"Both." Naruto smiled hearing his wife being complimented.

"Mum's." Boruto retorted.

"Both"

"Mum's."

"Both."

"Mu- What the hell Sarada!?" Boruto screamed as he tried to sooth the bump forming on his head.

"Don't argue with the Hokage Boruto! He always makes the best decisions." Sarada scolded him. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, Boruto hasn't received a lecture before entering the room." She bowed while glaring at Boruto.

"No no, it's okay Sarada." Naruto sweat dropped. _Sakura-chan… why do this to my kid too._

"If you say so Hokage-sama." Sarada stood straight still glaring at the young blonde.

Konohamaru sensei coughed. "Uhm um, this is the time where we do the mission report, right?"

"Well sensei," Mitsuki spoke, "Boruto complaining again, check, Hokage-sama arguing with him, check, Sarada scolding him as well as beating him up, check also. It seems okay to report now. Shall I start Hokage-sama?"

"Sure, sure Mitsuki." Naruto replied straightening his posture and preparing himself to listen when suddenly a rapid knock on the door was heard. "You may enter." Naruto called out.

"Hokage-sama! A news from theKazekage!" The messenger exclaimed and immediately gave the decoded message to Naruto.

Team 7 watched curiously until Naruto suddenly ordered, "Team 7, new mission. Go to the Land of Fire Museum and guard the pla-"

"Naruto!" Shikamaru appeared from the door. "The museum has been robbed. Robbers are on the run." He quickly said. Naruto thought for a moment then said, "Change of mission, go get those bastards and bring back what's ours. Now." Naruto said sternly.

Team 7 went ahead leaving their sensei with the hokage. "Konohamaru, I need you to stay here. We need to talk about it again."

"Okay." Konohamaru replied and started his personal report.

Getting back to team 7

"Where's sensei?" Sarada asked tying up the robber who was still in a daze trapped by her basic genjutsu.

"Must be looking for women again. Hope he gets chased by old hags like last time." Boruto replied tying the rest of the robbers, being very careful to the burnt one courtesy of Mistuki who's looking out for possible opponents.

"Done! When's the anbu coming?" Boruto asked jumping on a tree branch,looking back at Konoha.

"Since 10 minutes ago." A voice replied behind him.

"What the hell!" Boruto screamed and fell down with a landing. "10 minutes and you didn't help us get this guys?"

"You seemed to be doing fine on your own." The anbu shrugged signalling the other ones to get the live bodies of robbers for interrogation.

"You just didn't want to tie them up don't you? Dattebasa!" Boruto taunted.

"Oh, yeah." The anbu replied.

"Why you-" And the anbus disappeared in a flash to wherever they're going.

Author's Notes:

Sorry for the huge delay lol, school starts June here and I was pretty much busy every week with lots of exams, presentations, and activities every day. My goodness, it's just the freaking first 5 weeks and its hell already from day 1 and I'm being pressured a lot along with huge stress. Anyways I hope you guys would understand and Welcome to the new arc! Next update will be tomorrow but I can't really promise you anything aside from me not giving up on this fanfic. Make more fanfics and have a good day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _Naruto,_

 _I sent this to warn you of an incoming disturbance in your village. A few hours ago before writing this message we've encountered robbers who infiltrated our museum and have stolen a stone that belonged to the first Kazekage. After confronting and capturing some of them, one got away and we were too late to realize that they have been successful in their heist for we didn't know they're aiming for it. Upon checking their belongings and further investigation, we have deduced that their next target will be Konoha and as a good friend I have warned you beforehand, they may be coming tomorrow or now. Be prepared.  
-Gaara, Kazekage_

 _P.S. you really shouldn't lose the stone if you don't want to hear elders babbling about your 'idiocity'._

Naruto sighed and closed the letter after reading it for the umpteenth time. Maybe he should've handled it personally, he thought. Well it's not that he doesn't trust the team he sent but he just wants to be sure that he isn't going to be bugged by the elderly again.

He was eating his ramen and doing paperwork at the same time when an anbu appeared.

"Report." Naruto ordered as the anbu who was upside down on the ceiling dropped on to the floor.

"Hokage-sama," The anbu knelt, "Team 7 has successfully captured 5 out of 5 robbers without a hitch. These criminals are now in prison and are still, currently being interrogated. They're quite a stubborn bunch and keeps on repeating the phrase 'He demands silence', but don't worry Hokage-sama, we will surely get information out of them. Also the stone is currently in the underground treasury protected by anbus 24/7 with the top of the line security ensuring its safety. We don't want the first hokage-sama coming back from the dead and getting depressed all over again."

Naruto chuckled at that. "Thank you, Yamato-sensei."

"Naruto how many times have I told you not to call me that on business?" The anbu took off his mask revealing his scary smile and old features.

"Well with you sensei, those robber won't be able to reach the stone even with their sneakiest men." Naruto said with trust in his sensei's abilities. "You can go now sensei, report back if you have some further news."

"I will." Yamato replied back and covered back his face. "You should go home and get some rest Naruto."

"Don't worry sensei, I can still go on." Naruto smiled assuringly.

"Well tell that to your kage bunshin." Yamato pointed at the shadow clone dozing off on the couch.

"Hey Naruto! Get back to work!" Naruto scolded his clone.

"5 more minutes." Clone Naruto replied.

Still the same Naruto. Yamato thought and left to his mission.

Water?

Mitsuki thought as he hears droplets of water dropping on the still water making small to huge ripples.

"Mitsuki." A familiar voice whispered as if carried by the wind.

Mitsuki kept silent and observed his surroundings; it was dark, very dark except in the area where he is that is seemingly lighted by the moon's rays.

"Mitsuki." There was that whisper again. It was so familiar yet he couldn't remember where he heard it from.

"Who are you?" Mitsuki called out standing still yet ready to attack.

"Come here." The voiced commanded.

Mitsuki followed the voiced and stopped when he finally sensed a huge chakra coming from it. It was so huge and overwhelming making him feel thrums of waves in his body, this feeling is too familiar.

"Come closer." The voice coached.

Mitsuki moved closer ready to give out a lethal strike when needed then suddenly everything burst to light making him close his eyes but still sensing the huge chakra in front of him.

When he opened back his golden orbs he now realized who the familiar voice belongs to.

Of course it's none other than the Great White Snake Sage himself.

"Can you stop with this creepiness, Shiro-san." Mitsuki commented looking at the huge white snake with golden eyes similar to his.

"Look whose son is talking." The White Snake Sage replied with a huff of smoke. "You've grown since the last time I've met you." The snake nodded in approval.

"What do you want?" Mitsuki asked.

"Hm? Just like your father, straight to the point. It's not what I want. It should be: What do you want?" The White Snake Sage asked back puffing yet another set of smokes.

"How should I know? You're the one who summoned me here." Mitsuki replied with irritation recognizable in his voice.

But this is the White Snake Sage we're talking about. "Alas my dearest Mitsuki, it is not I but you who tried to summon me, but you know me Mitsuki, I'm too old and too huge to just appear in your makeshift house so I was wise to dwell in your dreams." The White Snake smirked, reminding Mitsuki on the way his raven haired sensei would when he's proud of something.

"Well anyways there's nothing I want to talk to you about." Mitsuki said turning around and walking to a makeshift door of his dream.

"Are you sure about that Mitsuki? The next time you want to meet me is to do that personally, it's too dangerous to dwell in a dream even for the Great Sages." The White Snake puffed.

"Then why waste it now?" Mitsuki asked annoyed.

"Well you were so persistent."

"I'm sure you must've mistaken." Mitsuki replied.

"And I'm sure snakes don't make mistakes, they get the blame for it." The Great White Snake laughed, "How are you holding up out there being the son of the man who, after all, nearly destroyed the Leaf?"

"Quite fine."

"Right, fine being avoided like a disease and being stared at disgustingly by other people who don't even know you." The snake pointed out.

"I don't care." Mitsuki snapped.

"I do." The snake whispered but apparently was went unheard by Mitsuki whose focus is to wake up.

Guess I'll have to let him off the hook now, the snake thought.

"Well rise and shine Mitsuki, we'll be meeting again soon." The White Snake Sage bid goodbye.

"Hopefully not." Mitsuki replied back and closed his eyes hearing the snake laugh and opened them to see the rising sun.

Shoot I'm late. He thought and rushed to prepare himself.


End file.
